ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chopping Block
' The Chopping Block' is the ninteenth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Things were all hunky-dorey between the spirits and the staff at The Bissman Building, in Mansfield, Ohio. That is, until a paranormal force tried to choke a manager to death. Needless to say, TAPS is rushing to the site to make sure everyone in Mansfield - living or dead -is safe and happy. Ellis Byrd is a brave man, considering he continues to work as a manager in the building after a large black mist pushed him to the side, reached around his neck and choked him until he fell to the ground. This happened in the exact same spot where, years ago, F.W. Simon was decapitated by an elevator. Ouch. Other reports at Bissman's are of angry voices and growling sounds (human or animal? It's tough to say.) The requisite footsteps and door slamming are present, plus hair pulling, clothes pulling and little girl voices. Britt and K.J. start out in the basement, checking out reports of muffled voices. It's pretty spooky down there, and they see an odd figure near a water closet while the EMF shoots up to a 5. Then - DUDE! something tugged twice on the back of K.J.'s shirt. Totally gave him the heebie jeebies. On the third floor Jason and Grant hang out at the scene where Ellis was attacked by the black shadow. They hear male voices. Jason speaks with an authoritative voice and commands the creature to appear. They split up, and Grant hears footsteps. Jason calls the other guys on the walkie-talkie to make sure it's not them making the noise- turns out THEY are hearing footsteps too! Dave and Steve head down to the basement to see if any shadows jump out at them. Steve FREAKS! He sees something that looks just like a person standing against the wall. HA! It was K.J. walking by the window. It turns out that, even when K.J. was waaaay on the other side of the building, he cast a shadow in the basement. WHOA! Accidental yet baaah-rilliant debunking! The next stop is the garage, where Jason and Grant are set on debunking the growling and shadow claims. It looks like someone is walking on the little balcony, and something is scurrying. A shadow peeks out from the corner! They can't debunk it. As Grant says, the place is frustrating because the activity stays far away, it doesn't come up and get in your face so he can validate it. The Tango/Steve duo hangs out on the 4th floor. The area has a very high base EMF level. But near the elevator shaft there is an extreme rise in EMF and it turns out that the cables are probably the source. That would explain some experiences, but not the choking that Ellis described. Next, they tap on the tire rims to beckon the spirits - but nothing happened. No debunking, no proving. K.J. and Britt hit the third floor. They patiently wait for a shadow to make a move, and Britt SPRINTS after the shadow and it runs right into the room where locals have reported encounters with the spirit of a little girl. Meanwhile Amy and Kris take on the basement after a largely uneventful turn in the office. The girls JUMP out of their pants when a boiler blasts on. The final reveal gives Ellis some validation with all the personal experiences and an audio clip of inexplicable footsteps. TAPS could debunk some shadow movement, but some shadows just can't be explained. While they couldn't recreate Ellis' strangling experience, they definitely found evidence of the paranormal. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes